The life of a pregnant Vampire
by Stacie-Ann Halliwell
Summary: Bella's a vampire, married to Edward, with a twin brother named Emmett. All is well until she finds she pregnant. How will Edward take this news? And how will he take her moodswings? Only time can tell. Read The Ultimate Passion first to understand. R&R!
1. BLUE!

Okay this story will probably only make since if you read the first story, The Ultimate Passion. Oh and if you could PLEASE REVIEW! P.S.S...The rating may change, but I'm pretty sure its just going to stay rated T. Only because I don't want little kids asking they're parents why she's pregnant, To tell you the truth...I totally would rather believe that I came from the stork then anything else. :P Okay well on with the story!

Bella sighed happily as Edward's arms wrapped around her, holding her body close against his. "Morning beautiful." Edward whispered, kissing her. "Hey." Bella whispered, flipping over to kiss him. Edward smiled as he tasted her lips, he had always loved the taste of Strawberries. And she made it even better, with her strawberry lip gloss. Bella grinned at him, she loved this. "So Edward, should we go down and see what everyone is doing?" Bella whispered, pulling her lips away for a second. Edward smiled as he took her lips again. "No." Edward said with a smile. "Oh, but they'll want to see how we're doing, we did just get back from our anniversary. And I'm sure they'll want to know how it went." Bella teased. "That's what Alice is for." Edward growled. Bella grinned at him. It still amazed her that they had been married now for a year! It was amazing. Edward sighed as Bella's stomach growled. "I guess it's time for breakfast." Edward said. Bella grinned and kissed him. "Don't worry, I'll let you have your fun tonight." Bella said with a grin before they got up. "Okay. Lets go!" Edward said grinning before he took her hand and ran her downstairs.

Bella sighed as she closed their bathroom door. She rushed over to the toilet and threw up. She took a deep breath in, trying to calm herself. Thank-fully all of the Cullens, well the blood drinking Cullens, had gone hunting, leaving the house to her. Bella laid her legs out and held her head over the toilet. "What's wrong with me?" Bella whispered. She sighed and opened the cabinet. It really did suck to still have your period, when every other person in the house could smell your blood, but at least it came with perks. She grabbed the first box behind her tampons before she read the label First Response. Bella opened the box and took a deep breath before pulling the stick out. I really don't it, but it's best to be sure. Right? Bella thought before she walked over to the toilet. Three minutes later Bella was taking a deep breath. "Come on Bella, you have courage! So where did it all disappear to?!" Bella said taking a deep breath. She looked down at the test and gasped. BLUE! She looked at the box, hoping that she had read the box wrong. Pink means that you aren't pregnant, Blue means you are. But please know these test are not a hundred percent accurate, follow up with your doctor to either conform or deny the test. "Oh no...This can't be...What will Edward think?" Bella whispered, throwing the test away. "Okay, I guess I have to go tell him tonight." Bella whispered before she washed her hands and walked out of the bathroom.

Okay that's all for this chapter, I'll right more before the end of the night, if I get reviews people! So please, please, please! READ AND REVIEW!

Thank you!

Stacie-Ann


	2. Sister chat

Bella sighed and put on her favorite jean pants. They where light blue with with some glitter spilled on them in the shape of stars. She grabbed her blue tank-top. She smiled before she grabbed her sandals, the two inch sandals that she liked so much, before she walked into the bathroom and put her hair into a ponytail. She looked at her eyes, pink, apparently she was thinking about Edward. She took a deep breath as she heard a knock at her bedroom door. She walked over and opened it and let out a sigh as she saw it was Alice who stood there. "Oh Alice, it's really good to see you." Bella said before Rosalie smiled and appeared behind Alice. "Hey Bella." Rosalie said. Bella grinned at her, at first she had stayed to herself, but she soon warmed up to Bella and Bella to her. Now, Alice, Rosalie and Bella where like really close sisters, almost inseparable. "Hey Rosalie!" Bella said with a smile. "Whats Up. I saw that you really needed to talk to us. So we ate and took off." Alice said as the three walked over to her bed and sat down. "Is Edward coming?" Bella asked, worried. "No, I told Carlisle and Esme that you needed to talk to me and Rose about girl stuff and that they should keep him away as long as they can. He won't be back till early tomorrow morning." Alice said. Bella sighed in relief. "Okay girly, spill." Rose said looking at Bella's worried face. "Are you fighting with Edward?" Alice asked. "Did he say something insensitive? I hate how guys do that." Rose asked. Bella smiled at them. "No he didn't say anything." Bella whispered. "Oh that's always the worst! I hate when Jasper doesn't comment on what I'm wearing!" Alice said annoyed. "No guys, its nothing he said, or didn't say..." Bella trailed off. "Then what is it?" Alice asked, now worried. "Guys, I'm pregnant."

Alice and Rosalie looked at her, equal shock on their faces. "Your..." Rosalie trailed off. "Pregnant?" Alice picked up. "Yes." Bella whispered. "How? Vamps can't get pregnant." Rosalie said. "Maybe it's because I'm not technical a Vampire. I'm a Angel, of sorts. You know that." Bella whispered. "Oh Bella! It's Edwards right?" Alice asked. "No Alice, it's some guy I met...OF COURSE IT'S EDWARD'S!" Bella said. "Sorry, I was just making sure. No need to get all defensive." Alice mumbled. "Have you told him?" Rosalie asked. "No, what if he doesn't take it well?" Bella asked. "Bella, he loves you. And if he doesn't take it well, then Emmett's going to be pissed. As you said, Canada may not be far enough." Rosalie said with a grin. "So are you going to tell him tomorrow?" Alice asked. "I think I have to, right?" Bella whispered. Rosalie took her hand and smiled. "You do. But we'll be here with you, your a Cullen Bella, which means you have the Cullen's behind you every step of the way." Rosalie said with a smile before she grinned and Bella smiled back.

Okay I will try to post more before the end of the night! Read and REVIEW PLEASE!

Thanks!

Stacie-Ann


	3. Bubbles

Bella took a deep breath and straitened up her blue spaghetti-strap dress before she saw her bedroom door opened. "Hey Bella." Edward said with a smile, holding something behind his back. "Hey Edward. What do you have there?" Bella asked. Edward grinned at her. "It's a surprise. You should close your eyes." Edward said grinning her favorite sideways smile. Bella closed her eyes, grinning despite herself. She smiled as she felt Edward standing right next to her. "Okay, you can open them." Edward said. Bella opened her eyes and gasped. Green eyes sat in front of her. "Aw!" Bella cried. A small fluffy black kitten, with white paws, sat in his hands with a pink bow tied around its neck with a little gold bell attached. "She's cute isn't she?" Edward asked. "She's adorable!" Bella cried taking the kitten from him and cradling her in her arms. "What did you name her?" Bella asked. "She's your kitten you get to name her." Edward said with a smile. The little kitten swatted at a strand of Bella's hair causing both Bella and Edward to laugh. The little kitten jumped down and began to sniff around. "So what do you think your going to name her?" Edward asked. "Well we could name her Kitty, or Lady or..." Bella was cut off when she heard something get sprayed and heard the kitten sneeze. "She just sprayed your perfume." Edward said with a smile. Bella grinned at him. "I think I know what I'm going to name her." Bella said with a smile. "What?" Edward asked, picking the kitten up. "Bubbles, because she's an air head." Bella said with a smile. "Especially since she's been in here for two minutes and she already made a mess." Bella said with a smile as she looked at the perfume bottle that laid on its side. Edward grinned before he leaned in and kissed her. "Um, Edward, can we talk?" Bella asked as they sat down on the couch. "Sure." Edward said looking at Bella questionably. "Well, there is something that you should really know. I mean, its big too... And i don't want you to freak out or anything...Even though I know its going to be a shock... Please understand I don't fully understand either. But I do know that I love you and..." "Bella, calm down. What ever it is, we'll deal with it together." Edward said with a smile. Bella took a deep breath and looked at him. "Okay. Edward. I'm pregnant." Bella whispered. Edward looked at her, shocked. Bella waited five minutes, that seemed like an eternity, before the silence had become unbearable. "Edward, please tell me something." Bella said. Edward starred at her in shock still. "Your, pregnant? How?" Edward whispered. "Well, when two people love each other very much..." "No, I know how it happened but, how is it that it's mine..." Edward trailed off and looked very pained for a moment. "It's not mine is it?" Edward whispered. "Edward! Of course its yours!" Bella screamed. Edward stood up. "It can't be mine..." Edward said before he turned away and ran. "Edward! Please!" Bella yelled, sobbing now. "Bella! What is it?" Alice yelled as she ran to her. "Edward...he..." Bella couldn't speak anymore, she just sobbed. Rosalie and Emmett appeared in the room next. "Bella!" They both yelled at the same time, running to her. "Whats the matter..." Esme asked as she and Carlisle walked into the room. "Edward didn't take the news well." Alice whispered and Rosalie gasped. "Oh no..." Rosalie whispered. "What news?" Carlisle asked. "Can we tell them Bella?" Alice whispered. Bella nodded. "Bella's pregnant." Alice whispered as Jasper walked into the room.

Okay tell me what you think! I'll deffinutly update so check back in like a half hour or so...I think it would be mean if I left ya'll to suffer...! Read and REVIEW please!

Thanks!

Stacie-Ann


	4. Emmett and Edward's chat

"Did she just say what I think she just said?" Emmett asked Rosalie. "Yes, Em, Bella is pregnant." Rosalie said. "Aw! Bells that's great!" Emmett said. "But...Edward..." Bella said sobbing. "What? Bella what did Edward do?" Emmett asked, getting angry. "He...said...it wasn't...his...He said I...must have... cheated!" Bella sobbed out. Emmett glared. "Rosalie. I. Will. Be. Right. Back." Emmett growled. "I hope Edward has the way to Canada mapped out." Jasper said as Emmett stormed out of the room. "Oh Bella honey..." Esme said as she held Bella close to her. "Are you sure honey?" Carlisle asked. "I did a at home test..." Bella said softly. "Do you want me to make sure?" Carlisle asked. "If you could." Bella whispered. Carlisle nodded before he picked her up. "Okay, I have the stuff at home, it won't take very long." Carlisle said while everyone followed him out of the room, still somewhat confused.

Emmett walked out side and stopped and looked up. "Edward get your ass over here." Emmett growled as he saw Edward sitting on the roof. Edward didn't budge so Emmett stormed up there. "Who the hell do you think you are!?" Emmett said as he approached Edward. "Go away Emmett." Edward said flatly. "Do you honestly believe she CHEATED on you!" Emmett said picking him up by the collar of his shirt. "Yes Emmett! I do! Think about it, we're vamps! About the only thing that we produce is our own VENOM!" Edward yelled. "You know what? Maybe since she is Vampiro Tutoro..." "Vampiro Tutore" Edward corrected. "What ever! Maybe due to the fact she was never bitten, means that she can. Don't you think that she would stay by you no mater what?! I mean come on!" Emmett yelled. "I thought so! But she's pregnant!" Edward screamed before Emmett growled and slammed his fist into Edward's face. "I will NOT let you talk bad about my sister. She would never do that to you Edward, and you know it." Emmett growled as Edward fell backwards, clutching his jaw. "You love her Edward, and she loves you. So why the hell are you running? This should be the best day of your life! Other than when you married her! You two are having a kid, and your acting like a scared teenager! Fess up man!" Emmett screamed. "Get a freaking spine!" Emmett yelled. "Emmett what would you do in my position?" Edward whispered, standing up. "Edward, I don't know what I would do. But I love Rosalie. And this ended up happening with her, I would trust her. I know her man, I know she would never cheat on me. I have faith and love my woman." Emmett said with a sigh. "It's just, I'm...scared." Edward whispered. Emmett sighed again and sat down. "I know man, we all get scared sometimes, but this should not be scary, especially for you man, what an a hundred and some old man doesn't want to finally settle down?" Emmett teased. "Emmett." Edward said, annoyed. "But Edward One thing I do know is someone is down there crying, bawling her eyes out, and the people that are trying to comfort her, are not who she needs to see Edward." Emmett said with a small smile as he glanced at him. Edward took a deep breath. "Thanks man." Edward said. "Except I think the punch was a little over the top." Edward said rubbing his jaw. "What can I say man. Any time. Although next time, take Bella's advice. Canada will be safer." Emmett said with a smile. Edward smiled before jumping down, off to see the love of his life.

Okay tell me what ya'll think! Read and REVIEW please!

Stacie-Ann


	5. Asking forgiveness

"Okay Bella, you where right, you are pregnant, actually your a month along." Carlisle said finally as she sat up on the couch and put her head in her hands. "But that doesn't fix anything, it just means that Edward hates me and that he doesn't trust me and..." "And that I'm a moron who doesn't deserve you." Edward said in the door way, cutting Bella's thought off. "Edward, I'm...It's weired, but it is yours..." Bella said sobbing as everyone left the room and Edward walked in and shut the door. "Oh Bella, I'm sorry, I was an absolute and complete moron. I was stupid to think you had cheated on me. I was just shocked, and I, well I never expected that. But that doesn't excuse what I did." Edward said walking toward Bella and getting down on his knees before he took her hands in his. "Oh Bella, you, you sweet, loving, amazing, caring person, you did nothing to deserve that. You are my sweet Bella, will you forgive me?" Edward asked. "Of course Edward." Bella said with a smile as he kissed her softly. "I'm so sorry Bella." Edward whispered. Bella took a deep breath. "Edward you came back, and that shows that what you did, you didn't mean." Bella whispered. Edward smiled before he placed his hand on her stomach. "Oh Bella, he's really in there isn't he?" Edward asked. Bella smirked down at him. "What makes you think its a he?" Bella asked. "Oh, no reason, but it sounds better then calling him a it, right?" Bella grinned at him. "Okay sure." Bella said with a smirk. Edward grinned at her before he leaned in and kissed her again.

"Bella can we please, please, PLEASE! Go shopping?" Alice asked. "Why?" Bella mumbled as she pulled the covers over her head. "Because we love you!" Alice said with a smile. "And we want you and the baby to have a new wardrobe!" Rosalie said. "Hang on! I'm shopping with her for the baby you two." Edward said. "I love you both to, but I'm tiered." Bella complained. "But if you weren't tiered, would you go with us?" Alice asked. "Yes, but I..." She was cut off by a loud blaring horn by her head board. She shot up and looked around. "That was not nice." Edward said. Alice grinned triumphantly as she set the boat horn on the nightstand. "What the Hell Alice?!" Bella said looking around. "Your awake now." Alice said with a smile. "Do you know how much I hate you right now?" Bella said as Rosalie and Alice pulled her out of bed. This was going to be a long day.

Kay! Tell me what ya'll think! Read and REVIEW please!

Thanks!

Stacie-Ann


	6. I'm so confused

A month later.

Bella ran into Edward, and pushed him into the closet before locking the door. "Bella what...?" Edward was cut off by her putting a hand to his mouth. Edward heard feet pounding down the hallway. "Bella! Wait up its just a make over!" Alice yelled. Bella placed her ear to the door, ignoring Edward's soft chuckle. "Okay, I'm safe, for now.." Bella whispered. "Sorry to push you, but in all fairness, your safer in here." Bella whispered. OK, for a pregnant lady you can move fast!" Edward said with a smile. Edward smiled at her as her stomach pressed against his, she really wasn't showing that much, but still, you could definitely feel it when you touched her stomach. "I'm fine with this." Edward whispered as he leaned forward and kissed her. "But Edward! We could get caught!" Bella whispered. "That's part of the fun." Edward whispered. "Shhhh! If I get caught because I'm moaning I'll be..." Bella was cut off as he sealed his lips to hers again. "Ha! Found you!" Alice said with a smile as she threw the closet door open. Bella tried to run for it when she was caught by Rosalie. "Come on it can't be that bad!" Alice said with a smirk. "How did you find me?" Bella asked. "We heard you kissing." Rosalie said with a smirk. "Oh man..." Bella groaned as she was dragged off to her death.

"Oh Bella, your over reacting. You look hot!" Alice said, putting more blush on. "Really Alice. I blush enough I don't need any make up to help with that." Bella said. Bubbles jumped up into Bella's lap and sat down. "Can you tell them you don't like this?" Bella asked. Bubbles purred loudly. "Traitor." Bella mumbled. "Don't forget who feeds you." Bella added. "Besides, we think you and Edward should have a romantic evening, Jasper and Emmett are talking him into it right now, and you need to have something to wear." Rosalie said as she pulled out a long dress. They put the dress over her before Alice gasped. "What!" Bella asked, alarmed. "You can hardly fit in this dress!" Alice exclaimed happily. "Alice last I check that was not a good thing." Bella said. "But it means we should go get maternity wear! Shopping!!" Alice screamed. "Tomorrow, after their romantic night." Rosalie said with a smile. Bella sighed, well at least she had time to think of a way out. "Okay, she's ready." Alice said. Bella smiled before she stood up. "Okay girls, I guess its time to see my wonderful Edward." Bella said with a grin before she walked out of Alice's room.

Edward smiled at Bella as she walked in, he loved her so much, and the feeling was only getting stronger. They smiled as they kissed each other but then Edward pulled away, like he always did. He smiled at her and grinned as he got up. "Hang on! Edward! What was that?" Bella said, angrily. Edward turned around very confused. "I can't believe you! Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm no one! It's still me!" Bella yelled very pissed. "Oh sweetie, I know." Edward tried. Bella glared at him before tears spilled from her eyes. "It's because I'm fat isn't it, you don't like it!" Bella sobbed, putting her hands to her eyes. "No! Bella, that's not it, I just want to be careful around you..." "You don't like the way I look!" Bella sobbed. "I love the way you look! You look better then ever!" Edward said. "Oh so you didn't like the way I looked before! That's why you don't kiss me for long! You don't want to get to attached to this Bella!" Bella screamed. "I..Bella, now that's absurd." Edward said. "Oh so now I'm being absurd!" Bella sobbed out. "No, Bella...I'm so confused." Edward said. "All lies! I hate you!" Bella screamed before she ran from the room, sobbing. "Wait Bella!" Edward called after her. He sighed and put his head in his hands as he heard booming laughter from down stairs. "Don't worry Edward, its the hormones." Alice said with a smile as she popped her head into mine and Bella's room. "Did you see this?" Edward asked. "Yep." Alice said. "Then why didn't you warn me?" Edward demanded as Rosalie rushed past the door to go find Bella. "Because it would have happened anyway Edward. Besides, it's funny." Alice said with a laugh, and the laughter from down stairs became louder. "And we all needed a good laugh." Alice said with a smile before she disappeared.

Okay that's all for tonight! I'll update tomorrow! Promise! Please read and REVIEW!

Thanks!

Stacie-Ann


	7. I love you Edward, I always will

"Oh Bella?" Alice called as she walked into the woods. "Go away Alice!" Bella sobbed out as she sat on a tree stomp. "Bella, you can't just force us to go away." Rosalie said as she fell into step with Alice. "I can too! Now go. A. Way!" Bella sobbed. "Hmmm. What if we brought something? Something we KNOW you like?" Rosalie bribed. "And what would that be?" Bella asked. "Edward's favorite sweatshirt!" Alice said with a grin as she held it up for Bella to see. Bella grinned at her. "Bribery is a crime. Alice Jessica Cullen." Bella said. "But give me the sweatshirt anyway." Bella said. Rosalie and Alice grinned before they sat down and handed her the sweatshirt. Bella put it on and smiled. She loved this sweatshirt, he had worn it the first day they met. But then again, who didn't like they're guys sweatshirt? Bella took a deep breath and looked at the river in front of her. "Bella are you alright?" Rosalie asked. "I just feel a little sick, but all it is morning sickness." Bella informed. "Why do they call it morning sickness if it last all day?" Rosalie asked. "Because they want you to believe that pregnancyis a happy blessing, with no problems." Bella said with a smile. "Well in any way, you really scared Edward, I think his heart started beating for a few seconds just so it could stop when you said you hated him. His face was hilarious!" Alice exclaimed. "Lucky! You can replay that vision over and over again, the rest of us can't!" Rosalie whinnied. "Hmm. Rosalie, you underestimate me." Alice said with a smile. "And why is that Alice?" Rosalie asked. "Because, I have this!" She said pulling a video tape out of her pocket. "I hid it in their room." Alice explained. "Um how long have you had a camera in my room?" Bella demanded. "Oh, since this morning, I wanted to make sure I got his face." Alice said grinning. "Well no more cameras in our room. Kay?" Bella said. "Kay. Wouldn't want to see what's going on in their with you two anyway..." Alice said. "Hey!" Bella said. "Bella darling. How did you get pregnant?" Alice asked. "Edward and and I... Oh..." Bella said with a smile. "Sorry, we're totally in each others business as a family but when it comes to that...Well, we leave that to the imagination." Rosalie said with a smirk. "Now lets go make darling Edward fill better." Alice said with a smile as thy all ran home.

Edward took a deep breath and fell onto his bed. "I can't believe I was so insensitive." Edward whispered, bringing his hands to his eyes. "Oh Edward, I'm sorry." Bella whispered from the doorway. Edward looked up at her and jumped up to run over to her. "Oh Bella. Sweet Bella, I should have made you feel more special, more loved." Edward whispered as he hugged her. Bella smiled and just let him hug her. "I love you Bella, I always will." Edward whispered. Bella smiled as he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you too Edward, and no matter what the obstacles, I will always love you." Bella whispered. Edward grinned at her before he leaned down to kiss her again.

Okay I hope that was good! Sorry I haven't updated, I'm having a little bit of a writer's block. So bare with me! Okay well as always please read and REVIEW! Thanks!

Sincerely,

Stacie-Ann


	8. We have a problem

Bella woke up and smiled as she starred into Edwards eyes. "Hey." Bella said with a smile. Edward grinned at her. "Hey." He whispered before he leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips. The heard a loud meow as Bubbles jumped up on the bed, purring as she rubbed under Bella's arm. "Bella! Edward!" Alice yelled running into the room. "Yes Alice?" Edward mumbled. "We may have a tiny problem." Alice said jumping on the bed, almost squishing Bubbles. "What problem?" Bella asked. "Alice maybe you and Rose should take Bella shopping, for maternity clothes I mean." Edward said after a minute. "What problem Alice?" Bella asked. "Nothing to worry about Bella." Edward said quickly. Bella glared at him. "Rosalie!" Alice screamed, even though she really didn't need too. Rosalie appeared in the door and smiled. "Yes?" Rosalie asked. "We need to take Bella shopping." Alice said with a smile. Rosalie grinned and looked at Edward before she ran over before she and Alice pulled Bella up. "Sorry honey." Edward whispered. "What is this for Edward?" Bella said sadly. "I'll tell you later." Edward promised. "Promise?" Bella demanded. "I promise." Edward whispered. Bella sighed as they pulled her out of the bedroom.

Edward took a deep breath as soon as he heard the front door shut. He already felt terrible about forcing Bella to go shopping, but it was important. He quickly got dressed before he rushed down stairs into Carlisle's office. "Carlisle!" Edward shouted as he threw the door open. "I know Edward." Carlisle said. "What are we going to do? Who are they?!" Edward demanded. "We're not sure yet. But we aren't going to let them take her. She's my daughter too you know." Carlisle said putting his arm around his son's shoulder. "I know dad. But still, with the baby in her, will she even have control over her powers to defend herself?" Edward wondered. "I'm not sure. She seems to be fine with them right now. But if its a emergency then I don't know." "We need to come up with a plan. I sent her out with Alice and Rosalie so they'll watch her. We're alone for now, and I didn't tell her, I didn't want her too worry." Edward said. "I agree, Esme and Emmett are already working on a plan, we'll just see what happens. Don't worry Edward, no ones going to hurt Bella." Carlisle said. Edward nodded, hopping it was true.

"Alice, I'm exhausted, we've been shopping all day and my feet are killing me." Bella complained as they walked to the next store. "I know but you'll feel better later." Alice said. Rosalie smiled as she pulled Bella to the Pj section. Rosalie smiled as she spotted a night gown and pulled it from the shelf. It was a peach colored spaghetti strap gown with little frogs on the top. "That is way to..." Bella started but Alice interrupted. "Cute!" Alice screamed Rosalie nodded, grinning as she hocked it over her arm. "Ooh! What about this one!" Alice said before she pulled a small nightgown from the shelf. "Alice! I'm pregnant! I can't wear that!" Bella said with a smile. Alice grinned at her. "But it's perfect!" Alice screamed. "Alice I can't fit into any of my clothes, other than my sweatpants. How am I going to fight into that?" Bella asked. "I think you can do it." A male voice said behind her. Everyone turned around and saw a young man and woman standing there smiling. The man had brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing a black shirt and jean pants and black shoes and looked no older than seventeen. The woman had wave red hair and light brown eyes and she wore a white spaghetti strap tank top that was a belly shirt and she had on light blue jeans that made her look like a model, a young, sixteen year old model. Alice growled at her very lowly and Rosalie yanked Bella over to her and Alice. "Back off." Rosalie hissed. "Don't worry darling. We aren't here to hurt you. In fact, we're "Vegetarians" like you if you know what I mean." The woman said with a smile. "We're here to protect you. Bella is in danger. And we're here to protect her." The man said. "From who?" Alice asked. "My brother, and Aro's cousin."

**Sorry it took so long, I had a sleep over on friday and saturday, and I had a bunch of homework, and last weekend I was sick and my dad said I wasn't aloud out of bed. So I hope you enjoyed it, I'll try to write more tomorrow! And thanks so much to everyone who's commenting! I really appreatiate it, it keeps me motivated! So PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Oh and I thought that we could use a little bit of action, so ya, I added some!**

**Thanks!  
Stacie-Ann**


	9. Arin and Leon

Bella took in a deep breath as she heard what the man had said. "Aro's cousin?!" Bella whispered. "Yes. Aro may be dead, but he was not the only one who believed that "Vegetarians" aren't natural." The man said with a sad smile. "Okay hang on one second. Who are you?" Rosalie demanded. "Oh right! I forgot, well I'm Leon. And this is Arin." The man said with a smile. "Where are you from, did you take over in Italy?" Alice questioned. "No, we're from Ireland." Arin said with a smile. "Can't you tell by our ascents?" Leon added jokingly. "You guys are like kids." Rosalie muttered. "We are, well sort of." Arin said with a small smile. "Maybe we should go to your home, and talk about this somewhere a little less noticeable." Leon suggested. Alice nodded. "Fine, do you know the way?" Rosalie asked. "We'll follow you." Arin said with a smile. "Okay, then we'll get going. Come on Bella." Alice said shoving her towards the door. "You saw this didn't you Alice." Bella demanded. "I'll explain when we get home." Alice said. "You better." Bella said with a smile as she got in the car.

Edward ran down the stairs when Alice's car pulled in the driveway. He threw the door open and Bella ran into his arms. "I knew I shouldn't have made them take you shopping." Edward whispered into her hair. "They're not bad. They came to help us...I think." Bella whispered back. "Okay, we'll figure it out. Stay close to me." Edward whispered as the new vampires ran up. Edward looked at them before grabbing Bella's hand. "Hello." Arin said politely. "Hi." Edward grumbled as Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme sat down in the living room. Edward walked Bella into the room and sat on the chair. Pulling her down on his lap. Rosalie walked over and sat on Emmett's lap and Alice stood by Jasper as they held hands. "We don't really want to worry any of you. But Bella is in danger, and we felt we needed to tell you." Leon said. "Of course. We're glad you did." Esme said cautiously. "Well, as we said to the girls, my brother, and Aro's cousin is alive, and doesn't take to kindly to our diet. But that was even before he found out about Bella killing Aro, even though the two were not close at all, he still wants revenge. And he believes that he should kill Bella and her unborn child, because he believes that Vampires should remain normal, not have a few odd ones thrown in. I know, it sounds terrible. But it's just what he believes." Leon said softly. Arin gave him a small smile and looped her fingers into his. "So, please don't take this the wrong way, but why you two?" Carlisle said. "Well, Aodh, my brother, really did not like me too much, and well Arin here..." Leon trailed off. "He really hated me." Arin said softly, looking down. Leon squeezed her hand. "What happened?" Alice asked softly. "Aodh changed before us, he was changed by Aro when he turned twenty one. And he changed me, because he couldn't control himself. We changed in 1900." Leon said. "Anyway, when Aodh and I where in Chicago in 1919 I met Arin." Leon said smiling at her. "And we fell in love, but here's the problem." Leon said looking at Edward and Bella. "She was human." "Like Bella, I guess we both just couldn't give up on our hearts." Arin said with a smile. "And Aodh found out two months later, and well long story short, was pissed. He attacked Arin he cornered her in an Alley way by her apartment." Leon said as he remembered the whole night, sending the thoughts crashing at Edward.

_Arin moved some of her red hair from her face, she had been crying because one of her friends had called her a flapper and they had all laughed, Arin never was strong enough to fight their harsh words and had run home. As she had approached her apartment building she sighed, she just wanted to get home and talk to Leon. "Arin right?" A voice asked behind her. Arin turned around and starred at Aodh, Leon's older brother. "Yes. Hello Aodh." Arin said looking down, she really didn't want to talk to him right now. "Are you alright?" Aodh asked, acting like he carried. "I'm fine." Arin said and began to walk down the ally. "Wait up!" Aodh yelled, jogging to her. "Look I really just want to go in, please just go away." Arin whispered. Aodh smiled. "Your weak, I don't know what Leon sees in you." Aodh said with a smile. Arin looked away, about to cry again. "Your pitiful and week and no one cares about you." Aodh said walking closer. "Go away." Arin said as tears streamed down her face. "Your parents left you, because they didn't want you any more. They just wanted you to die." Aodh said with a smile. "Your Aunt only took you in because she didn't want to look bad." Aohd said smiling. Arin put her hands to her face and tried to stop the tears. "Don't worry, I'll help the pain go away." Aohd said. Arin screamed as she felt a pain in her neck. She slammed her body into his and ran. "Arin!" Leon screamed as he saw her. Arin cried as she ran into his arms. "I...Leon it hurts!" Arin screamed. Leo picked her up bridal style and starred at his brother. "Aodh! How could you!" Leo screamed. He only smiled. "Just let me finish, brother." Aodh said. "Go to Hell! You are not my brother! I have no brother!" Leon screamed before he ran off, cradling Arin to his chest as she cried._

"Oh, my gosh! I'm terribly sorry." Edward whispered as Leon finished telling him. Arin gave a weak smile but still kept her head hanging low. "I guess he wanted to drink all my blood, and didn't expect me to fight back." Arin said. "He was rather pissed when he discovered that she was a vampire, and that she was amazingly powerful." Leon said with a smirk. "What's your power?" Emmett asked excitedly. "I have the powers of Pyrogenism and Invisibility." Arin said with a smile. "Whats Pyrogenism?" Alice asked. "It's when I can control fire and heat." Arin said with a smile. "oh anyway, you where saying?" Carlisle said. "Aodh wanted us to join him. But we didn't want to see him, ever so we hid, and we didn't come out until we heard about you and Bella." Leon said looking at Edward. "We were so happy to discover that he had lost, that a vampire was marrying a human, but then we heard about what you actually where, and I guess you really weren't a human after all. But we where still happy." Arin said with a soft smile. Bella smiled before she gave a sigh. "What?" Edward asked. "Just that my kidney is now a kicking bag." Bella said with a smile as she put her hand to her stomach. Edward placed his hand on her stomach and smiled when he felt a small thump. "Anyway, so what are we going to do?" Alice asked. "I'm not sure, but we've given you all the info we have, you'll have to do the rest on your own." Leon said with a sad smile. "Where are you going?" Esme asked, no longer cautious. "We have to go somewhere to hide. Maybe we'll find somewhere where we'll be safe." Leon said taking Arin's hand. "Your only kids! You can't go wondering the streets!" Esme said standing up. "Well technically I'm almost 89 and Leon is 108 years old." Arin said. "But will anyone let you stay in their apartment complex? You both look like your in high school." Carlisle said. "But, I..." Leon started but Esme cut him off. "You should stay here, you'd be safer here then anywhere else. We can look after you." Arin and Leon looked at each other. "I don't know, we wouldn't want to impose." Leon said softly. "You wouldn't be, besides, you helped us, your basically family now." Esme said. Arin smiled at her. "Okay, if its not a problem." Arin said softly. "Not at all dear." Esme said. "You'll love it here. We'll take you shopping and it'll be great!" Alice said squealing with happiness. "Um, but I really don't love shopping..." Arin tried but Bella laughed. "That won't stop them! But I'm with you." Bella said. Edward smiled at her. "Now all we need to do is take out this Aodh, and we can be a happy family." Emmett said. "I don't plan on anyone touching my baby sister, or her baby." Jasper said. "I agree." Emmett said. Esme and Carlisle smiled at their new family, none of them had any idea that someone was watching them, just waiting for the right time to strike.

**Okay guys! Sorry its so long, I just couldn't stop! :D Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! And please keep them coming! Ya'll are helping me keep going! Please tell me what you think!**

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	10. Finding out who's stalking

Bella sighed as she looked at her clock. _2:00am. Grr..._ Bella thought before she closed her eyes. She laid there for a few moments before sighing again. "Bella honey? What is it?" Edward asked. "Edward? Can you do me a favor?" Bella whispered as Edward kissed her. "Sure." Edward mumbled. "Can you get me some chocolate?" Bella whispered. Edward stopped and looked at her. "Chocolate?" Edward repeated. "I really, really, REALLY, want chocolate." Bella said with a small smile. "Okay." Edward said slowly before leaving the bedroom and walking down stairs to go get her snack. He walked back up and handed it to her. "Thanks." Bella said. "I'm surprised, you never eat after ten." Edward said. Bella stopped and looked at him. "What?" Bella asked. "You just usually don't eat after ten." Edward said trying to show her he was just stating a fact. "Oh, I see, and you think I'm over eating because I'm eating after ten?! Well then Edward. I won't eat!" Bella yelled throwing a pillow at him. Edward looked at her confused, it felt like a slap in the face, but then he remembered, hormones. "Bella I..." He was cut off as she got out of bed and grabbed her robe. "I'll have you know Edward, that I'm eating for two now and I have to eat more!" Bella yelled as she grabbed her pillow and walked out of the room. "Bella wait!" Edward called but she slammed the door in his face. He heard a scream from Rosalie and Emmett's room before he smiled, wondering what exactly she had interrupted. "EDWARD!" Emmett screamed, running into Edward's room a second later, wearing only sweatpants. "Oh, sorry about that..." Edward said. "Edward, I know the hormones are driving you crazy but you have to go fix that...NOW!" Emmett said impatiently. "You just want to have your room to yourselves." Edward said with a smile before he headed towards his "brother's" room. "So what if I do..." Emmett challenged. "I'm going..." Edward mumbled. "Good." Emmett shot back. Edward smiled before he walked into the room and saw Bella crying on the bed with Rosalie hugging her. Edward got a death glare from Rosalie before he walked over to Bella. "I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean you over ate, your my perfect little Bella. I think you've put the stars to shame because your more beautiful then the stairs." Edward said in her ear. "Your the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on, and I've been around for a while." Edward whispered. Bella looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "Mean it?" Bella asked. "I do, and I always will." Edward whispered. Bella grinned and kissed him. "Um guys, can you take that out of our room?" Emmett asked. "Sure, sorry Em..." Bella said with a grin as she hugged him. "Its fine Bells." Emmett said back with a smile. Edward grinned and carried her out of the room.

Arin stood on her balcony, looking out towards the words when Leon walked out. "What are you doing?" Leon asked as he walked over to her and stood by her. "I just can't stop worrying. I think that Aodh is watching me, watching us. And the last time I had this feeling, he turned me." Arin said. Leon wrapped his arms around her. "Your sage Arin, I promise." Leon whispered. "But..." "No buts. We're here, safe with the Cullens and you know that you'll be safe with them. Your safe with me." Leon whispered. Arin nodded and looked at him, he was her soul mate, her one and only true love. And she trusted him, but she could not shake the feeling someone was watching them, and someone was coming to kill them.

Bella woke up and starred at Edward. "Hey." She said with a smile before she got up. "I feel so fat." Bella said, looking down at her large stomach. "Your not. Your beautiful." Edward said getting up. Bella grinned at him before she walked out of the room and down the stairs. She stopped when she heard the door bell. She walked over to it and opened it. A young woman stood there. She had long blond hair and blue eyes, and had the body of a vamp. It was perfect. "Hello, I'm Cary, and I was wondering if this is the Cullen's household?" She asked innocently. "Bella get away from the door!" Arin screamed running and pulling her from the door. "Hello Arin." Cary said glaring. "Get out of here now." Arin hissed. Leon ran down the stairs a moment later and stood by Arin. "Hello to you too Leon." Cary said with a smile. "Why are you here?" Leon spat. "I came with your brother." Cary said grinning. "Where. Is. He." Leon demanded. "Right here." A young man said walking threw the door. "Hello to you too dear brother. I've been watching you." Aodh said with a smirk as he stood by Cary.

**Hello again! I decided to stop here, even though it was nearly IMPOSSABLE! I want to keep going but I have to do my homework. Sorry, you can blame my teachers if you like, they're the reason that I have to go, or at least my science teacher! :D Anyway, please REVIEW thank you to all who have already! I greatly appreateate it! I swear! Oh and someone asked how to prounce Aodh and its (A odd ha) Cool huh? My characters all have Irish names, they all mean cool things that go with their role in my story. Anyway, please REVIEW and thanks for reading, I'll try to post more tomorrow!**

**Sincerely,**

**Stacie-Ann!**


	11. Surprise!

Arin starred at Cary and Aodh before she grabbed Leon's hand. "Don't even think about it Arin. It's stupid." Aodh said with a

smile. Arin glarred at him. "Go to hell." Arin said before she spun around, about to run when she saw three vampires began

to approach her and the Cullens. "Come on Arin, I thought you where smart. Did you really think I wouldn't bring back up?"

Aodh said with a smile. "Let us go, Aodh." Leon growled. "Oh Leon, always so brave, but don't waist your bravery on me.

You won't win." Aodh said. Leon put his arm in front of Arin when I vampire reached out to grab her. "No!" Leon growled.

"Hello Cullens." A small voice said from the stairs. The Cullens gasped as the small child walked in front of them. "Jane?!"

Bella screamed. "Yes?" Jane questioned inocently. "How?" Esme whispered. "Oh dear Esme, Bella here never killed me, she

just THREW ME INTO A WALL!" Jane yelled before Bella fell to the floor screaming in pain. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

Edward screamed dropping to the floor by the whithering Bella. "Oh, she did not used to feel it but because of the baby,

well..." Jane said grinning evil before Bella screamed louder. "Stop!" Carlisle screamed falling to the floor by Bella too, trying

to help her. "I don't think so." Jane said with a smirk. "Arin, come with me. With Leon if you want, but come and we'll leave

the Cullens alone." Aodh said. "No! You...you...Monster!" Arin screamed, tears running down her cheeks as Leon held her

tight to his body. "Come on Arin, is it really such a bad thing?" Adoh said. "It's horrible! You KILL INNOCENT people!" Arin

screamed before Bella's screaming became more desprite. "Arin, think about it, come with us to Italy, and her pain will go

away." Aodh said with a twisted grin. "No Arin, we're not going." Leon said glaring at Aodh, refusing to look at Bella. "Oh

Leon, what changed between the two of us, we used to be so close." Aodh said with a sigh. "Come on Arin, it's really not

that bad." Cary said. "Not that bad?! You killed my baby because of your selfish crap!" Arin yelled, sobbing. Everyone

stopped dead. Bella, gasping for air, looked at Arin, confused. Esme turned and starred at her, now knowing what was

tormenting this young girl. "Your baby would have died anyway." Aodh said with a smile. Arin gasped, her hand flying to her

heart. "Don't. You. Dare. Speak like that." Leon demanded. "She was your niece, brother." Leon spat the last word, holding

Arin closer. "But she wasn't born." Aodh said. "SHE WAS A CHILD!" Arin screamed. "MY CHILD!" Leon added. "Well then you

shouldn't have gotten her pregnant." Aodh said smoothly. "I HATE YOU!" Arin screamed. "No dear, you don't that would

make this easier, but you don't." Aodh said taking a step closer to her. "Back up Aodh." Leon demanded, but his older

brother did not stop. "I think what hurts the most dear Arin, is that you never knew your birth mother, she thought you

died." Aodh said stepping closer. "She even killed herself because of you." Aodh said. "Stop..." Arin whispered. "She threw

herself off a cliff because of you..." Aodh said smiling. "No..." Arin whispered. "That's why you came here, isn't it?" Aodh said.

"You came to meet the mother you never knew, the mother that killed herself because of YOU." Aodh said with a smile as

fresh tears flew from Arin's eyes. "Well here Arin..." Aodh said grabbing her jaw and throwing a snariling Leon into the wall.

"See your mother." Aodh said throwing her head to look at Esme.

**Hello! I know I left it really cliffy and shocking, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'll make another chapter tonight. A lot of people wanted to know what the names meant so here... Aodh means fire, Cary means dark one, Leon means lion, and Arin means peace...Anyway, yes I will answer more questions in the next chapter...Sorry I couldn't up date last night I had a Battle of the Bows meeting and I had to plan for it...Okay well I should go so I can write more story! Thanks for everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it greatly! Please read and REVIEW! Thanks! (P.S. Oh and how is my spacing? Is this better?)**

**Sincerely,**

**Stacie-Ann**


	12. The truth comes out

Esme looked at Arin. So her daughter had lived, she just always thought... but here, here is her daughter! Esme didn't know

whether to jump up and down and hug Arin or wait until she found out if this was a trick or not. Aodh smiled at the two

before he threw Arin to the floor. Arin cried out as she slammed to the floor. "But to be totally truthful, I didn't know you

where pregnant until after I had bit you." Aodh said. You where such a good little girl always obeying your Aunt. I take that

back, always obeying your foster Aunt." Aodh said with smile. Arin put her hands to her teary eyes. "I still don't understand

why you can cry. It makes no since, but your not a normal Vamp, so I don't know why I'm shocked." Aodh said before he was

thrown to the wall and Leon ran over to Arin and scooped her into his arms. "You bastard!" Leon screamed. Aodh smiled. "It

had to be told brother, nothing but the truth could have set her free." Aodh said. Leon growled in rage before Emmett and

Jasper stood by him. "You are going to Hell." Jasper whispered, glaring. "Ya, and we're going to send you there." Emmett

added. Leon growled with rage at Aodh before he slammed his fist into Aodh's jaw. "I hate you. You aren't my brother, you

never where." Leon screamed ripping Aodh's arm. He heard a scream behind him as Emmett grabbed Jane. "I never, ever,

what to see you again!" Leon continued as Jasper ripped an arm from another vampire. "Leon! I'm your brother. I own you!"

Aodh screamed. "No one owns me, except for Arin. And you hurt her! You put her threw HELL BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT YOU

WHERE BETTER!" Leon screamed. "Well guess what?! Your not!" Leon yelled ripping an arm from his disowned brother. Leon

heard Cary scream as Rosalie and Alice took her down and tore into her. "Leon, please..." Aodh screamed as Leon ripped yet

another limb from him. "I'm your brother! Doesn't that matter!" Aodh cried. "Not after what you did." Leon whispered before

he finished him off. "Go to hell Aodh." Leon added. He looked over and saw Alice and Rosalie fly into the wall and Cary take a

deep breath in, trying to catch her breath. She was the last standing. "I have power to, you little vampire whores." Cary said

glaring. Emmett and Jasper ran over and pounded their fist into her. "Don't ever call them a whore again!" Emmett screamed

but both him and Jasper where thrown back by a electric shock flying from her hands. Leon glared before he was stopped by

fire flying at Cary at high speed. "Oh, you want to test me now?" Cary challenged Arin who glared more and the fire

slammed into Cary at full speed. Cary flew back screaming before she sent a shock at Arin who screamed and grabbed her

stomach. "Arin!" Leon screamed but dived out of the way as another bolt of fire flew threw the air. Cary screamed in pain

before she was hit and lit on fire. Arin glared at her as she ran out of the home, screaming in pain. Arin took a deep breath,

new tears falling to the floor. "I'm so sorry everyone." Arin whispered before she ran up the stairs.

Everyone watch after her. "Leon, is she..." Esme started, but couldn't finish. "Yes, she is, I'm so sorry you had to find out this

way. We came to tell you, but when we heard Aodh was close, we figured, we shouldn't." Leon whispered. "But how? I

thought I had a little boy." Esme whispered. Leon gave a half smile. "When you had your baby, they just told you that he

died didn't they?" Leon asked. "Well yes, but..." "And technology was terrible then, they didn't have any thing to see the sex

of the baby." Leon said looking up the stairs. "So she really is my... And she's been blaming herself for why I died?" Esme

whispered. "She always thought it was her fault." Leon whispered. "Leon, go, she needs you, we'll talk when she comes

back down." Carlisle said, holding Esme close. Leon nodded before Bella screamed and grabbed her stomach. "What? Bella

honey talk to me!" Edward demanded. "Edward?" Bella quivered. "What darling?" Edward whispered. "My water just broke."

Bella whispered.

**Okay totally tell me what you think! I'm not getting any REVIEWS and I feel like no one likes the last chapter, although, perhaps I am being a bit over dramatic, I suppose that's very possable, because I have some really great people who are REVIEWING and I am so happy they're taking the time to REVIEW! Thanks so much for those who are reading and REVIEWING! I really appreciate it! Oh and I'll try to do another chapter, because I think that its cruel to leave y'all hanging like this! :D Thanks so much!**

**Always,**

**Stacie-Ann**


	13. Answers and a plan

Arin ran into her room and threw the door shut before she ran to the bed and threw herself onto it. Crying harder. Aodh

was right, her mom had jumped off the cliff for her, because of her...Arin just sobbed harder, that kind of thinking wasn't

helping. She heard her door open but didn't look up. "Oh, Arin." Leon whispered as he walked to the bed and sat down,

stroking her hair. "It's...just...not...fair...I..killed...my...mom..." Arin sobbed. "No, Arin you didn't, I promise. You could have

never..." Leon said but he couldn't figure out how to end that. "Oh Leon..." Arin sobbed out, moving away from him as she

hid her head in the pillow. "I'm sorry, I, I want to help, but I don't know how." Leon said sadly. Arin took a shaky breath

before she spoke. "Where is everyone?" Arin whispered. "They went to take Bella to the hospital. Her water broke." Leon

explained. "Oh." Arin said with a sigh. "They thought it was best not to inturupt you. They knew you weren't in any sate to

go with them." Leon said softly. "Oh Leon, what if they hate me?!" Arin whispered. "They don't, your to sweet and kind,

and love able, not to mention, down right gorgeous, to hate." Leon said giving her a quick kiss. Arin gave him a soft smile

before she burried her face in the pillow, again. "Oh Arin, I love you so much, and I know they will to." Leon said softly.

"And I love you, Leon." Arin said with a smile and bent up to kiss. Leon wrapped his arms around her, leaning into her. He

pulled away a few minutes later and stared into her eyes, smiling. "I love it when you do that." Leon whispered. Arin

grinned. "What this?" Arin asked brushing her fingers down his arm, leaving a trail of warmth behind. Leon grinned at her.

"Ya that." He said before he kissed her again.

**EDWARDANDBELLAARINANDLEONROSALIEANDEMMETTJASPERANDALICECARLISESNDESME**

Edward carried Bella out of the house. "Edward hurry up!" Emmett yelled behind him. Edward growled before he picked up

speed and put her in the car. "Edward, you have to sit with her and hold her hand!" Emmett yelled. Edward nodded

before Bella grabbed his hand. "Honey it will be fine." Edward said with a smile as he kissed her. Bella screamed and

Edward cringed as his hand constricted farther then he thought was possible. "Edward be a man." Emmett said as he

watched from the front seat while Rosalie drived. "Emmett, shut up." Edward growled. "Edward!" Bella yelled. Edward's

attention snapped back to his wife while he ignored Emmett's nagging. "Hang on baby." Edward whispered. "Edward, I

am holding on!" Bella said annoyed. "Sorry honey." Edward mumbled. Emmett shot him a warning glare and Edward rolled

his eyes at the over protective brother. Bella screamed as they sped into the parking lot. Edward sighed, this was going to

be a long night.

**EDWARDANDBELLAARINANDLEONROSALIEANDEMMETTJASPERANDALICECARLISESNDESME**

Arin took Leon's hand and walked out of the hospital store. "I still don't know if I should be here Leon." Arin whispered,

holding a bunch of Roses. "Arin, you belong here. Your mother is here." Leon whispered in her ear, holding a brown Teddy

bear. "I don't know..." Arin whispered. "Things will work out Arin, just give it time." Leon said as they began to approached

one of the hospital doors. Inside Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper all sat in the room. "Hey, how is everything going?"

Arin asked nervously. "Fine." Emmett said with a smile. "We just can't figure out why Bella is having her baby a month

early." Alice said thinking. "You didn't see this?" Rosalie asked. Alice looked down. "No, in fact I haven't seen any of this. I

didn't see Aodh and Cary, or Jane, coming, I only got a glimpse of Arin and Leon, I didn't see Bella going into labor at all,

and, I don't understand why." Alice said as Jasper put his arm around her. "Well figure it out honey." Jasper whispered

into her hair. "Thanks Jazz." Alice whispered. "Don't mention it." Jasper whispered. Alice smiled but continued to look

down. "Can I ask a few questions?" Rosalie asked, looking at Arin. "Sure." Arin said softly. "I'm so confused, I don't know

where to start..." Rosalie said. "Okay, oh! Why where Aodh and Cary looking for you, what was with Cary?" Rosalie said.

"They where looking for us because..." "Because they wanted Arin's power with them in Italy." Leon said. "Oh so they

lived in Italy, while you where in Ireland." Rosalie said. "Ya, they took over for Aro." Leon said "That's when they found

Jane, hidding in the ruens of the old castle." Arin explained. "You knew all about this? I mean with Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, It all had to do with Leon." Arin said with a soft smile. "What's his power?" Jasper asked. "Clairvoyance." Leon said

sounding all technical. "What?" Emmett said. "It the ability to see the future and talk to my future self." Leon said with a

slight smile. "Wait! So you have visions too?" Alice said. "Yes, except I actually talk to my future self. But I can also block

someones mind when there's something I don't want them to see." Leon said with a soft smile. "That explains it..." Alice

whispered. "I'm sorry I had to do it that way...You where just safer if I did that." Leon said softly, wrapping his arms

around Arin. "I understand, I'm just happy my visions aren't over." Alice said softly, with a small smile. "But stop blocking

me." Alice said slapping Leon on his shoulder. "I'll try." Leon said. "Excuse me." A voice said behind them. All 6 of the

people in the room looked at the nurse pushing Bella into the room. Edward, Carlisle and Esme all walked into the room

with smiles. "Is everything okay?" Rosalie asked as the nurses walked out. "Everything is fine, my baby girl is just out

side, in the nursery thing." Edward said, taking Bella's hand. "Oh my GOSH! Can we go see her? Please! PLEASE EDWARD!

You know you want too!!" Alice said, jumping up and down in excitement. Edward grinned. "Okay, go." Edward said with

a smile before Alice disappeared, literly, she just took off running. Jasper and Emmett sighed before Rosalie smiled and

followed they're sister to the baby. There was a awkward silence before Esme spoke up. "I think its time we talked." Esme

said with a warm smile. Arin took a deep breath before she followed Esme out of the room.

**EDWARDANDBELLAARINANDLEONROSALIEANDEMMETTJASPERANDALICECARLISESNDESME**

They had walked for what seemed like a hour, but in reality, it had only been a half hour, before they began to talk. "Arin,

why didn't you come find me?" Esme whispered, looking up at the sky, thankfully it was a very cloudy day and no one

seemed to be around. "I just...I don't know. I felt bad about killing you, and I didn't want to ruin your new life." Arin

whispered, looking down. Esme stopped and looked at her, before she gently took Arin's chin in her hand. "You think you

killed me?" Esme asked softly. "Yes, you jumped off the cliff because of me." Arin said. "I died, because I didn't think I

could live with out you." Esme said. "And you led me to my destiny, Arin." Esme said. "I have a wonderful life with a

wonderful man, Carlisle, and I have six "Children" that can be obnoxious, but are one of the best things that ever

happened to me...Besides you." Esme said. "I heard what Aodh said, when he said I died because of you, he knew it

wasn't true Arin. But he wanted to get under your skin, and it worked." Esme whispered. "You where in tears before he

even touched you." Esme added. "I never knew...I can't believe I caused you this much pain, I should have made sure

that you where dead, but I couldn't bring myself to do it." Esme whispered. "I know I should have though, I thought about

it every night, I still do. But now I can see, that the person I lived for, is alive, so to speak, and happy with me." Esme

said. "But..." "No, Arin, I made a mistake of giving up before, your my daughter. And I'm not going to let you suffer any

more. I want you to come live with us." Esme said. "What?!" Arin said, shocked. "You and Leon..." Esme whispered. "But

isn't that to many people?" Arin asked. "Not at all. I have a plan." Esme whispered with a smile. Arin looked at her, before

she smiled. Every thing was finally going right, and she wasn't going to fight it.

**EDWARDANDBELLAARINANDLEONROSALIEANDEMMETTJASPERANDALICECARLISESNDESME**

**Hey y'all! Tell me what you think! I hope I answered all your questions, or at least most of them! :P Please read and REVIEW! And thanks SO MUCH to those who did REVIEW, I had a okay day today and that totally made today a great day! So please keep up the REVIEWING! Thanks so much!**

**Always,**

**Stacie-Ann**


	14. Solution

**THREE YEARS LATER!! BRISTOL BAY ALASKA!!**

Arin sighed as she walked out of the bathroom. Leon was sitting by the computer in their room and typing away at his

report. Arin didn't know why he didn't just use one of the many he had written over the years. "Leon does this look okay?

Or should I go with something else?" Arin asked. Leon turned around and looked at her, smiling. "Well I think you look

amazing." Leon said as he got up and walked over to her. She was wearing tight blue jeans and a blue tank-top. "Leon

quit it." Arin said trying to stop giggling as Leon kissed her. "Oh fine..." Leon whispered. "Arin! Leon! Are you to ready to

go?" Esme's voice drifted up the stairs. "Coming!" Arin shouted. "Come on, we have to go to parent teacher night." Arin

said with a smile. "Aw, but can't we just stay home, pretend to be sick?" Leon asked quietly. "Nope, we need to be on our

best behavior. Your know the rules." Arin said with a smile. "Arin? Leon?" A soft voice came from the door way. Arin turned

around and smiled before leaning down and picking up a little girl. "Hey sweetie!" Arin said with a smile. "Hey, sissy!" The

little girl said with a smile. "Hey Jessica." Leon said with a smile. The little girl giggled at him. "Leon, you supposed to call

me Jessy. You know tat." She said with a smile. "Jessica Aireon Cullen! What did you do?!" Alice's voice screamed from her

room. Jessica turned and looked back at Arin. "Quick! Run!" Arin said with a smile as she motioned for her closet, the

moment that the closet door shut Alice ran into the room. "Have you seen Jessica?!" Alice demanded. "No...Why?" Arin

said with a smile. "She drew all over my wall! With my lipstick! And to top it off she was playing dress up with my clothes,

which doesn't bother me...But she threw them all over my room!" Alice complained. "Just go shopping. Get some paint, and

some clothes." Leon suggested. "Good idea. Coming Arin?" Alice asked, her smiling quickly filling her face. "I'll give Rose a

call, I love how she has her apartment so close." Alice said. "I know, Esme is a genius. She thought of everything, calling

Jessica another adopted daughter, having Rosalie and Emmett buy a house next door so we're all together, having all of

us in collage...My gosh! She's a genius!" Arin smiled. "I totally agree." Alice said. "Bella! SHOPPING TRIP!" Alice screamed

with a smile as she ran out of their room. "Oh no..." Bella exclaimed, Arin and Leon laughed when they heard her. Leon

smiled and kissed Arin. "I think everything is going to be good from now on." Leon whispered. "Me too. I'm glad I'm with

my family, and you, and I'm so happy that we'll never split apart." Arin said with a smile as she leaned up and kissed Leon.

"EWWWW!" Jessica exclaimed, running out of their room. Leon and Arin chuckled before they kissed again, everything was

working out, for the better.

**THE END!**

**  
Okay y'all, seriously tell me what you think! Please REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW! I really hope you all liked the story! Tell me what you think! And thanks to every single person who REVIEWED! I appreciate it so much! **

**THANKS SO SO MUCH!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	15. Due to popular demand!

**Okay guys, do to popular demand, I am having a sequel, or is it the third book since this was a sequel...Oh well it doesn't matter, But I am creating another story to take off where this one left off, sort of...It's going to be starring Jessica! OH and I'm thinking of starting with Bella a not so good mother, so please don't hate me! Okay, I'll give y'all the first chapter, so you know whats in store...**

I ran up the stairs smiling. "Jessica where are you going?!" My step-mom asked, not my Grams but my step-mom, but I

treated her like my mom, my real mom had ran out on me and dad when I was just a three year-old. Even though Grams

didn't look like my Grams and my step-mom looked like my sister, I still new the truth. The truth that was almost imposable

to except for... well everyone. "I have to get ready! I mean seriously! I'm starting school tomorrow, and I want to be

ready." I lied. "Jessica, you don't need to be ready. Now where are you going?!" Mom shouted, starting to get annoyed. I

couldn't blame her, I could get rather annoying I suppose. "I just think that if you and Dad are going to be on your

"anniversary" then I'm going to get the heck out of here." I said with a smile. "Jessica! Your father and I love each other

its nothing to be ashamed of!" Mom yelled. "I know mom, but still, just let me go to the mall. Alice won't be far behind once

she realizes I'm at the mall." I said with a smile. "Fine, but don't be out to late, okay honey?" Mom said. I smiled at her.

"Of course mom." I said with a smile before I rushed to my room to get dressed.

I sighed as I walked past all the stores, I had been to them all by now, and I was just plain bored. I sat down on the

bench closest to J.C. Penny and looked up at the celling. Everything was so confusing for me. My life was just a constant

mess. Nothing made since to me. It never had. My parents where Vampires. My Aunts, vampires, My uncles, vampires, My

Grandparents, Vampires. And well that was confusing enough what confused all of us the most was...Well I wasn't. I had

been struggling a lot lately with this fact. It was a curse and a blessing at the same time, but...Well I didn't want to be

different from my family. I sighed again. Nothing seemed to be going right, well other than my cool powers Materialisation,

which was the power to create objects out of thin air, and I had the power of Temporal Stasis, which is basically freezing

time. That's another thing that's odd about me, I'm not a Vampire but I am a...well don't laugh but...A witch. That came as

a huge shock when we found out, I can still remember it well...

_Alice, Jasper, Dad, mom, Arin, and Leon where all sitting in the living room...I walked in, I was only three, but I can remember it. _

_"Mommy! Daddy! Guess what I can do?!" I shouted with a smile. "Whats that baby?" Dad had asked, scooping me up. "Watch." _

_I said and grabbed the glass vase from the coffee table and threw it to the ground. "Jessica!" Mom had yelled but I threw my _

_hands up and the vase froze mid air. "What the..." Jasper had whispered. "Is it cool?!" I had yelled. Mom and dad had looked at _

_each other curiously. "Well it appears little Jessy has her power." Leon said with a smile. "That's great!" Dad had said but mom _

_had looked more scared. "Edward, don't encourage her." Mom had said. "Bella, its a gift, not a curse, we need to celebrate it." _

_Dad had told her. Mom had only looked scared. I guess she really hadn't been ready to have any children because, from what _

_Dad told me, she had sort of changed after I was born. Dad never understood why. Neither did Uncle Emmett, my mom's twin _

_brother. But Dad and I had woken one day, and she was gone. I never understood that..._

I snapped out of my thoughts, it wasn't helping anything. I knew that, but still...It didn't mean it couldn't hurt. I sighed, it

was time to go, or her mom would be mad. She was so protective, it was sweet really. I sighed before I got up and

walked out of the mall toward my silver Porsche convertible. I put my bags in the back seat and walked over to the drivers

door but stopped. Something seemed off. I turned my head and looked around. Nothing seemed off, but then I noticed

him. He had medium length brown hair and brown eyes, he looked like a typical teenage boy but that's when I noticed it.

His eyes that where once deep brown turned a gold when he looked into the sun. I gasped, I knew something wasn't

right with him. He looked over to me and his eyes changed to brown again. I quickly looked away. What the Hell is going

on? I wondered and got in the car before I saw him start to walk over to me. I took a deep breath, put my car in reverse

and drove out of there. I needed to talk to Dad and Mom, and fast!

**Okay y'all, tell me what you think! And thanks to everyone who REVIEWED! I really appreateate the REVIEWING! So if you could read and REVIEW, that would be absolutly GREAT! Thanks so much and tell me what you think, or if you have any questions!**

**Thanks!!**

**Stacie-Ann**


End file.
